


Mixed Sync

by SoloShikigami



Series: Heat Sync [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CEO, M/M, Multi, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has to make a file drop-off to S.W.A.P. Inc., a task that he doesn't want to do, however, he finds that there can be great rewards in simple delivery work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Sync

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueTrashSins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BlueTrashSins).



            Red sighed as the back of his skull lightly banged against the scratched window of the subway car. He was partially doing it consciously, but the shaking and swaying of the speedy train aided his self-abuse.

            "Stupid fucking Papyrus and his sexy persuasions," Red mumbled under his breath, glancing around to see if anyone could have possibly heard (they couldn't) so he could glare at them.

            The CEO of Edge Inc. had ordered Red to take some important files over to SWAP Industries. He didn't trust anyone else to do it and he promised Red a generous reward if he did what he was asked without complaint.

            Flashes of the other night ran through Red's mind along with the promise that was made in a murmur against his skull with those long, sharp fingers scratching lightly down the side of his neck...

           "This stop is 34th Street. Please mind the gap as you step off the train," the automated PA system announced, snapping Red out of his reverie before he could shudder at the sensual memory.

            Clearing his throat, he stood and made sure the small case that held the files was secure under one arm before making his way closer to the train car door. Squaring his shoulders and holding his head up, he walked out of the train, through the station and up to the streets.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Swap leaned back in his chair with a sigh, licking at the lollipop he held in his mouth as a replacement for his cigarettes - Blue's suggestion, of course. It wasn't quite as satisfying but it kept his cravings at bay. He eyed the stack of papers that he was supposed to be making copies of to hand off to a representative from Edge Inc. that he was to expect sometime late that morning in exchange for other files.

            Swap wasn't much in the mood for doing his work - something that his boss had assured him would help keep his mind off of his filthy smoking habit - but he was always in the mood for daydreaming, especially when he couldn't make himself nod off for a nap.

            Granted, there were many times when his daydreams allowed him to ease into sleep.

            So Swap allowed his mind to wander, observing passively as it drifted to matters like the things his boss needed him to do, the status and importance of the massive collaboration project his company was involved in, then it moved on to the effect of the stress it had brought about, the fact that Sans had gone into heat just as he had been temporarily reassigned, the onset of his own heat being soothed by the rather accommodating duo at Snowdynamics, coming back to find Sans had nearly been consumed by his own heat...

            Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and grey, Sans looking up at him with his large blue eyes, a blue handkerchief (or was it a scarf) around his neck emphasized them, gloved hands surrounded Papyrus' face as those blue eyes shut and their mouths met. When their eyes opened again, red eye lights met his, the blue and grey was replaced with black and yellow, sharp teeth biting into his neck while sharpened fingers danced between his legs…

            Papyrus gasped as his eye flew open, nearly falling backwards in his chair. He clutched at his chest as his soul gave an odd pounding, feeling heat flowing out of it and into his bones, making him shudder.

            “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Papyrus muttered. “I fucked Sans six ways from Sunday and this fucking heat is still not gone? Really?”

            Sighing in frustration and resisting the want to hit his head against his desk until the feeling went away, Papyrus glanced at the clock then quickly at the calendar. Sans was in a meeting and would probably be at least another hour. He knew the rep from Edge Inc. could be there any minute… they could also arrive in three hours.

            “Fuck it,” Papyrus muttered, his desires winning over his common sense as she undid his pants and shoved his hand down the front.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Red breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the rotating door of S.W.A.P. Corp. The streets of the city were crowded, and being a little short he always had to exert a certain energy as he walked in order to not be trampled. It was more energy he was usually willing to give such an activity, but he didn’t appreciate being trampled more. Now that he was in the building, he could relax, and he took his time walking to the elevator and was thankful that it was only him all the way to the CEO’s office.

            The second he got off of the elevator, he was hit by the scent of honeysuckle.

            “Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” Red growled as his casual walk turned into an almost angry march down the hallway. “I thought we were all done with this shit.”

            He made it to the door to the CEO’s office and something made him pause. He glanced around the rest of the office, a sea of desks with workers whose heads were down and not paying attention to their surroundings. Red pressed his ear to the door; he could hear deep breathing and muttering within, likely only one person, unless there was someone in there who was being silenced…

            Red carefully pressed the handle, slowly opening the heavy wooden door and easing himself inside, and he was treated to the sight of the CEO’s secretary with his head tilted back, one hand on the desk as if to steady himself and the other arm moving suggestively as he moaned softly.

            The shorter skeleton closed the door as carefully as he opened it, leaning against it and enjoying the view; he may not necessarily like most of the other skeletons but he could appreciate beauty when he saw it, and the view in front of him was stunning in his eyes.

            He almost felt bad interrupting, but a familiar warmth inside of him stirred again, not to mention a flare of jealousy when he remembered that Swap’s boss had likely been with his boss. Suddenly revenge sounded more appealing than taking the innocent-seeming CEO down a few notches.

            A smirk fell into place across Red’s face as he made his way towards the desk quietly. He was starting to wonder if he had to kneel in front of the other skeleton and start working him over himself before he noticed, but the other skeleton’s eyes flew open and he turned to him, startled.

            It was the scent of cinnamon that alerted Swap to Red’s presence. He gasped, startled and almost fell out of his chair.

            “Oh! I- uh- oh, I’m s-so sorry,” Swap stammered, his face turning a deep shade of orange.

            “Are you? I’m not,” Red murmured, finishing making his way to Swap’s desk at a saunter. He dropped the files on the desk and leaned against it, smirking at the lanky skeleton.

Swap felt his mouth go dry, frozen with his hand down his pants, the head of his cock poking out.

“Need some help there, pal?” Red asked, raising an eye ridge suggestively.

Swap couldn’t answer; he didn’t know what was keeping him from answering exactly – yes, Red was attractive, yes, they were both obviously in heat, but he felt there was something else going on…

There was no more time to think about it, as his eyes were stuck on Red’s, watching him as he came around the corner of the desk, one hand trailing along the pale wood. Red stood before him for a minute, his eyes wandering from Swap’s face down to his crotch and back up again.

Red looked back up and reached out to brush Swap’s cheek with the back of his

fingers and for a moment they weren’t in an office dressed in suit pants and button down shirts. There were sitting on a beaten up old couch, a blizzard raging outside while they explored each other’s bodies. When Red blinked again, he was back in the office. He shrugged off the brief dream and leaned in to nudge Swap’s face to one side.

            “Unbutton your pants,” Red ordered as he bit down on the slender neck.

            Swap hissed at the bite and his fingers fumbled as he obeyed. Red’s fingers joined his, helping to ease his erection from his khaki-colored slacks. With a smirk, Red dropped to his knees, and with a glance up at Swap’s face, he slowly started to take him into his mouth.

            “Fuck, fuck, shit,” Swap moaned, gripping the edge of his desk with one hand and the arm of his chair with the other.

            Red pressed his tongue along the underside as he pulled off with a chuckle. “Keep it down, unless you want the whole office to know,” he ran his tongue along the side from the base to the tip, swiping across the slit. “Unless, you _want_ them to hear you.”

            Swap groaned, putting a hand over his mouth in an effort to keep his voice down while Red wrapped his tongue around his cock.

            They didn’t know how long they were like that when the handle to the office door jiggled, and the door opened an inch. They both could hear Blue’s voice as he finished answering someone’s questions.

            Swap and Red exchanged a glance. In a panic, Red crawled under Swap’s desk and Swap moved his chair around and pulled into the desk, hoping to hide his exposed state.

            “Hey, Papy!” Blue greeted him when he finally came through the door. “Did Edge bring the files?”

            “Oh, yeah, boss,” Swap said, glancing around his desk and finding the files. He went to grab for them, but then decided to just push them towards the edge of the desk.

            Blue walked over and picked them up. He glanced up at Swap. “Hey, are you okay?”

            “Oh, sure, I’m fine!”

            “You look a little flushed.”

            Swap opened his mouth to respond, but a warm, wet lick along his dick silenced him.

            _Is he fucking serious?!_ Swap thought frantically.

            “Uhm, yeah, just, a little hot in here.”

            “Hot? Really?” Blue looked concerned. “I thought your heat was over?” Blue sniffed the air. “And is that cinnamon?”

            Swap tried to not squirm, and he could _feel_ that Red was smirking, the mother fucker…

            “It is! Just, uhm,” Swap grasped for an excuse, but nothing was coming to mind.

            Red’s hand joined his tongue and teeth, making Swap suck in a quick breath.

            Blue raised an eye-ridge. “I’m going to get you some water, hold on.”

            He walked briskly past Swap’s desk and into his own office where his water cooler was. As soon as Blue was past the threshold, Swap pushed back from the desk a little.

            “You asshole,” he growled.

            “Aw, don’t be rude now,” Red murmured before taking all of Swap in.

            Swap threw his head back, reaching for something to hold onto but his arms flailed helplessly.

            “He’s going to- I’m gonna- shit, shit,” Swap panted in a whisper.

            A hand gripped Swap’s wrist and his world froze as soon as he glanced over into Blue’s eyes.

            “You’re going to what, Papyrus?” he asked gently.

            _Fuck me, I am so screwed…_

            Blue glanced down with a serious look. Red’s eyes locked onto his, Swap’s cock in his mouth, but he didn’t look sorry or embarrassed.

            “Ah, so the cinnamon was you,” Blue murmured. “I see,” he reached down and gently stroked Red on the skull. “To start with, continue what you’re doing; I do not wish to see my assistant in such… distress.”

            Red hummed, making Swap shudder, and he continued as he was ordered. Blue turned to Swap, who looked like he was about to pass out, and he leaned into him to press a gentle kiss to his mouth, his blue tongue swiping over his teeth briefly.

            “There is one problem though, Papy,” Blue murmured, fingers playing with the top buttons of his shirt. “I’m supposed to have a meeting with Alphys about our security upgrade and then I was going to have lunch over at Snowdynamics. I’ll need you to cancel those appointments for me.”

            “All right,” Swap said with a slight hitch in his voice. “Hey, stop for one-”

            “No,” Blue said firmly, gripping the front of Swap’s shirt and yanking him forward a little. “He does not stop, and you don’t cum until you’re finished.”

            Swap couldn’t even sputter. Blue smiled down at him and walked toward the door to lock it. Swap sat up and reached for his computer to get to his task, although the talented tongue and fingers in his lap were going to make it really, really difficult.

            “Boss, I, I can’t reach my-” Swap tried to say.

            Blue sauntered back over. “Don’t worry, Red will accommodate, won’t you?”

           With a bit of manipulation and Blue’s help, Swap was situated so he could reach the phone and his computer. Red’s mouth never left his cock and Blue was watching them both with smoldering eyes as he sat on the corner of Swap’s desk.

            With shaky fingers, Swap found his contacts in his computer and dialed Aphys’ number.

            “Ms. Alphys? Hey, it’s Papyrus. Ah, hah, yeah, you guessed it; Sans has to cancel,” Swap said, trying to control his breathing despite the wonderful burn traveling through his bones. “Hm? No, I’m f-fine, why?” Red took all of Swap in just then, swallowing all of him. “Nope, nope, Alphys you’re being paranoid. I’ll call you tomorrow-to-reschedule-okay-bye-now!”

            Swap slammed the phone down as he choked back a groaned.

            “That was done very well, Papyrus,” Blue said, nudging Red’s back with his shoe, making him rock a bit.

            “Th-that was cruel,” Swap gasped.

            “Mmm. I believe you have another call to make.”

            “Hnn, yeah, Papy,” Red said mockingly after pulling off of him with a light scrap from his sharpened teeth, making Swap wince.

            “I’d tell you to suck my dick, but, you know,” Swap said with a shrug, taking the small moment of respite to pull up the second number he had to call.

            Red huffed and returned to his task with renewed effort and more vigor.

            Swap grimaced as he picked up the phone, but now with Red’s renewed efforts, his hand was definitely shaking.

            “Boss, please,” Swap murmured. “I c-can’t, not while he’s…”

            Swap wasn’t willing to admit that he also didn’t want to call the CEO’s assistant at Snowdynamics, worried that he would pick up that something was going on, especially since they had been intimate with one another as well.

            Swap briefly wondered if he should start introducing himself as the corporate slut.

            “It’s just a phone call,” Blue said passively. “You did the first one so well, I am certain you can pull off this one too.”

            _Fuuuuuucccckkk,_ Swap thought, finding the will to still his fingers for dialing once more.

            “Snodyanamics, Papyrus’ Office,” Sans said on the other line.

            “Hey pal, it’s me,” Swap said, forcing a smile through his voice.

            “Oh, hey bud, how’s it hanging?”

            _Inside the mouth of the sharp-toothed freak from Edge Inc. to be honest,_ Swap thought.

            As if he could hear his thoughts, Red’s tongue swirled teasingly over the head again.

            “Fine, fine,” Swap forced out. “I can’t talk long, just sending an apology; my boss was going to see your boss this afternoon and uhm, something came up.”

            “Oh, sure, no problem. Lunch, right?”

            Swap meant to answer but instead he choked back a sob as Red swallowed him again.

            “Hey, you all right there, bud? Is everything okay?”

            “Yeah, yeah, everything’s cool. I’ll, uh, call you later, okay? We’ll go get drinks or something.”

            “Okay. You sure you’re all right?” Sans didn’t sound convinced.

            “Gotta go, phone’s ringing off the hook, promise I’ll call, bye!” Another slam of the phone and Swap groaned loudly as his head fell back. “God damn you two!”

            Red chuckled around him, making him shudder, and Blue hopped off the desk and moved behind Swap to take advantage of the position, going up on his toes to kiss Swap.

            “You did very well,” Blue murmured. “I’m so proud of you,” his fingers trailed down Swap’s neck for a moment before pulling away and kneeling next to Red on the floor. “What to do with you? While I appreciate your enthusiasm and your coming all the way out here to deliver those files,” Blue’s hands were rubbing his back, but then he gripped Red’s lower spine a little roughly. “I don’t appreciate you distracting my assistant. Now you’ve distracted me as well.”

            Blue’s hand went lower, stroking Red’s tailbone through his pants, feeling the hum of magic gathering under the fabric.

            “Hmm, you got something back there I can play with?” Blue murmured in Red’s ear.

            Red hummed again, pulling off Swap. “You’re the boss. Go ahead.”

            Blue bent down and kissed Red’s cheekbone. “Thank you.”

            Swap felt like he must have died; he watched as Blue reached under Red and undid his pants, he held back a moan as Blue slowly pulled them over Red’s hipbones, and he couldn’t tell what shape Red’s magic chose, but a tongue lapping at his own magic again tore the moan from his throat and he closed his eyes.

            Once Red’s pants were pulled down, Blue reached between his legs and fondled the folds between the labia Red’s magic had formed. He rubbed along the slit, searching for the sensitive nub of flesh, and when Red let out a shaky groan, he knew he had found it and continued to rub at it gently as he slipped his thumb into the dampening hole.

            Now that Red was making pleased noises of his own, the vibrations were sent through Swap’s cock, and he gripped onto the arms of the chair for dear life. He didn’t know when his eyes closed, but when he cracked on open, he saw Blue on his knees behind Red, his own cock in hand, and he watched it disappear into Red.

            “Fuck,” Swap murmured.

            “Ohhhh, fuck,” Red groaned, replacing his mouth with his hand for a moment.

            “Mweh heh heh, ah, this feels incredible,” Blue murmured, pushing inside of Red at a slow and steady pace. “So warm, so tight… Ah, not going to last too long.”

            “F-f-fuck, just do it,” Red stammered.

            Blue nodded and began to thrust into Red shallowly. Red returned his mouth to Swap and Swap knew he wasn’t going to take too much longer either.

            “Sans, boss, please,” Swap moaned.

            “Do it, Papy, then maybe you can help with Red, stars, he’s so, so wonderful,” Blue moaned.

            Red grinned up at Swap. “Yeah, Papy, cum for us.”

            Swap couldn’t take it anymore; a few more stroke of Red’s tongue, accompanied by groans of pleasure as Blue thrust harder and deeper, and Swap came, nearly shoving his hand into his mouth to keep his shout from attracting any outside attention.

            “Ah, that was great, Papy,” Blue murmured.

            Swap reached down to stroke Red’s head, and after a moment he slid down onto the floor, bringing Red’s face up so he could kiss him deeply, their tongues intertwining, tasting himself in the other’s mouth. Swap reached down between Red’s legs, discovering the pussy he formed, and knowing just where to touch.

            As Swap pulled back to look into Red’s eyes, there was another odd flash; the three of them on a beaten-up mattress, snow falling outside a window as they made love in an effort to keep warm, stave off boredom, and because they…

            “Papy, I’m almost there,” Blue said, panting.

            “Red?” Swap murmured.

            “Yeah, fuck, I’m almost there,” Red whined. “Please touch me.”

            Swap did as he was asked and pressed his mouth against Red’s again.

            “Oh stars, oh stars, I’m cumming, stars, I’m-!”

            With a small shout, Blue thrust into Red deeply, unloading inside of the shaking body beneath him.

            Red followed soon after, his shout swallowed by Swap, the two holding onto him as his orgasm shook his body.

            When their peaks subsided, they helped each other back in their clothes.

            “Can’t send you back to Edge Inc. looking like a mess!” Blue stated.

            “Yeah, the Boss won’t like that,” Red said with a small huff. “Please tell him you got the files.”

            “Absolutely, and thank you,” Blue leaned forward and gave Red a peck on the cheek. “I hope you know I wasn’t really upset with you before.”

            “Psh, so what if you were?” Red grinned at him. “No offense, man, but you ain’t my Boss.”

            Swap shook his head, pushing the last edge of his shirt into his pants. “Always were the snarky little shit, huh?”

            Red reached over and yanked Swap down for a deep kiss. Swap was a little shocked, but kissed back.

            “That was fun, we’ll have to do it again sometime.”

            Swap couldn’t answer, and Red smirked at the two before he left the office.

            “Hey, Sans?”

            “Yes?”

            “You’re not upset with me, are you?”

            “No, a little shocked; I didn’t think you’d be so bold, and with him… But you two actually look kind of good together.”

            Swap nodded. “Thanks. Hey, Sans?”

            “Yes, Papyrus?”

            “Do you ever get the feeling that sometimes, certain things have happened before?”

            “What do you mean?”

            Swap shook his head. “Nothing. Never mind.”

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Red steeled himself as he once again found himself walking through the streets of the big city. He didn’t realize that the black limousine parked across the street had a passenger that was watching him with great interest.

            “I have the feeling that they’re starting to remember,” a figure spoke into a cell phone. “No, no, just an odd feeling I’m getting. I know it’s not scientifically sound, Father, however you must admit my feelings have been right quite a few times. Yes. Yes, I understand. Hm? Oh, no, not yet, I think I’m going to have a bit of playtime myself, test out my own theory. Of course I will let you know of the results.

            Speak to you at dinner, Father.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr!](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
